


I Think I'll Keep Him

by brage



Series: Keep [1]
Category: Emergency!
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brage/pseuds/brage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: I am posting some very old stories that I wrote years ago because I've had some requests from people who want to read these stories.  There are several, but again, they are old.  I do not write for the Emergency! fandom any more.  My apologies to those who subscribe to me for my work in other fandoms.  To those who have requested I post these stories, thank you for your support.  I hope you enjoy reading them again. </p><p> </p><p>Excerpt:<br/>I wave like a dumbass and push the elevator button as if that’s going to save me.  I may as well put my hands over my eyes and pretend I’m not here.<br/>“Doc?”<br/>I push the button again.  “You goin’ out?”  Of course he’s going out.  He looks scrumptious in a way that should be illegal.  Tight shirt, tight hip-hugger jeans and ridiculously sexy boots that made his legs look even longer.  Instantly I think about those legs wrapped around me and I’m a melted pile of goo unable to put two intelligent words together.<br/>“Doc?”<br/>I push the button again.<br/>“Did you need somethin’ doc?”<br/>“Huh-uh.”  I shake my head vehemently.<br/>I do not make eye contact but I know he raised an eyebrow at me.  “Huh-uh?”  He returns laughing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'll Keep Him

 

 

I’ve been hovering in this hallway for nearly an hour.  Actually, I’ve been in and out of this building about a dozen times.  I sat in my car for a while.  I practiced what I would say out loud into the rearview mirror rolling my eyes in disgust after each line.  I bit the wound on my thumb willing it to just stop bleeding for christ’s sake, a puncture left by the dozen roses thrown hastily to the floor boards of my car.  I’m certain it was a warning as if every living cell on the planet channeled their opinion of me bringing him roses, screaming, “DON’T TAKE HIM FLOWERS YOU DUMBASS, HE’S A GUY!” 

I’ve passed the potted plant half-way between the elevator and his apartment enough times to feel I should name it and say ‘hello’.  I measure my proximity to his door by this plant.  It takes seven steps to get from the elevator to the plant.  It looks like it’ll take another seven steps after the plant to get to his door.  Not that I would know for sure.   Even mustering up all the moxie at my disposal I only got five paces past the damn plant.  I’m gonna call it Fred. 

A couple steps past the plant and I’m almost there.  Almost.  What’s so great about today anyway?   What is it?  August 9th?  So what.  Today isn’t such a red-letter day that I have to do this now.  “Hell no.”  I retreat to the elevator one more time and push the button.   The light lights up and I wait.  A noise around the corner had me hot-footing it to the nearby stairwell, my heart beating through my chest.  “Fuck!”  You chicken shit.  I take a deep breath, shake my head consciously aware of my pulse thumping in my ears.  I lean against the wall for a moment attempting to get my vitals a bit more under control.  I’m not sure if I feel like an 8th grader with this juvenile retreat or James Bond with this risky behavior.  I’m cutting the difference and calling it an 8th grade James Bond as I begin a much more graceful exit to my car.

Ah yes!  New plans.  I can taste the merlot already and marvel at my new plans, much less stressful plans of watching the news and The Late Show and turning in for a good night’s rest.  Yes, much more enjoyable than filleting your heart open and leaving it to bleed all over the floor.   I walked down two flights of stairs before I stopped.  My plans, my amazing, wonderful, stress-free plans are no different than my plans from last night or the night before…or hell, last weeks’ or last month’s. 

Fuck.

Hello, Fred.  Fuck.  I practice in my head.  “Hey, Johnny.  Fancy meeting you here.”  God, you idiot!  I got to his door and …walked right on past.  I kept walking until I got to another stairwell.  I met another potted plant on the way.  Seems nice.  Wonder if she and Fred are related. 

I take a deep, calming breath.  I sit on the top stair.  Why would I do this to myself?  I don’t have to do this.  Alone isn’t that bad.  I get to watch television in the bedroom, I eat crackers in my bed at night and nobody says a damn thing about it.  I wear my socks to bed and I don’t even care if it isn’t sexy.  I’ll still like me.  I raised my right hand and think about how often I do like me.  Ugh! 

He’s never asked me out.   Why would I think he’ll be so receptive to me now?  I’ve never really been in the closet per se.  I’ve heard about the closet and I guess I linger at the doorway to that entrance as well.   I don’t make a show of going out with women.  The people I’m closest to, the one’s I work with—the people who know me know that I’m gay and for everyone else, I put on a scary veneer so that most people just don’t mind staying away from me and out of my business.  Johnny is close enough to me to know that I’m gay.  He’s known for three years but he’s never asked me out. 

When he came out to me, it was purely by accident.  He’d had no intention of doing so.  He had fallen down a flight of stairs at a fire.  What else is new?  We were busy.  The ER was crazy busy.  Johnny’s vitals were stable and he was given a gurney and an out of the way treatment room.  He laid there for three hours not complaining one iota.  Finally, I grabbed his chart and headed in.  He had been stripped, started on IV fluids and given the requisite gown and a blanket.  His clothes were in a bag underneath the chair in the room but the stench of the fire was permeating the room anyway.  Johnny didn’t seem to smell a thing wrong.   I hate that smell.  The nurses were all busy.  We were all busy but a low priority case like this, well they don’t follow us around like puppies. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting, Johnny.   You feelin’ okay?”

“Yea, I’m fine, doc.   Just got the wind knocked out of me is all.”  Johnny started to sit up and I pushed him back down.

“Let me be the judge okay, hotshot?”

He gave me that grin.   Oh my god, that grin. 

Anyway, I snapped the x-rays up onto the box.   They were fine.  I took out my stethoscope and listened to his heart, his lungs, his belly.  “Flip over for me.  Let me take a look at your back.”

He laid on his side moving somewhat gingerly.  “Sore?”

“Yea, a bit.”

I moved the gown and blanket out of my way to examine him when I noticed a hickey on his right butt cheek.  Whoa.  “Johnny, who’s been biting your ass?  Christ!”  I was just giving him shit.  It could have come from a woman.  Hell, I didn’t know what his sexual habits were.  Never even thought about it.  With his reputation I just took it for granted that he was straight.

“Oh, yea.  Sorry, doc.”

“Sorry about what?”  I gently palpated the area to check for breaking in the skin, hardened tissue, that kind of medical whatsits. 

“Uh…doc?  Do you think you…could…”  He was stammering along obviously nervous.  I had no idea what he would say next so I couldn’t help him.  The least of what I was expecting him to say was exactly what I heard.  “Could you maybe check….I …uh…the person I was with…he was rougher than what I’m used to.  Feels like I might have torn something.  Maybe.”  He buried his head poignantly keeping his gaze away from me. 

Well shit.  This was sort of anticlimactic.  Should I get him a card? I’m not sure Hallmark covers “Happy Coming Out Day” especially if it’s only to one person.  “Does Roy know?”  I separated his cheeks and took a cursory look.

“Hell no!”  His answer was more of an accusation than a response. 

“I’m not telling anyone, Johnny.”  He visibly relaxed.  “You look a little red and I can see a minute tear at your entrance.  I’ll do an internal exam to make sure.”

He nodded.

I donned gloves and grabbed a packet of KY quickly enough.  Thankfully he wasn’t torn.  No bleeding.  I could definitely see why he was sore though.  Jeezis. I’m still not sure if my thoughts were concern or jealousy that he was actually getting laid but my thoughts became purely concern soon enough. 

“Are you out to anyone?”

He sighed.  “Yea, you.”

A lot was said with that sigh.  It was a sigh of defeat, of relief, of frustration and trust.  Well, looking back I can hear all of that.  He never would have come to get medical advice if I hadn’t asked him about it.  He thought he’d already been busted.  And he never would have said anything more about it if there had been a nurse in the room.  I think it’s kind of cool how certain events or circumstances fall out of line with the usual routine to line up just right to give an outcome that would have otherwise been completely nonexistent.  Karma, kismet, fate, destiny—I have no idea.  But, sometimes it’s fun to think about it.  I don’t know how this will turn out in the end but I know I wouldn’t even think about knocking on his door if, for instance, Sharon was on duty that night.  She does follow me around like a puppy.  I would have had no reason to tell her to do something else, right? 

Anyway, I gave him my home phone number and told him that he could call me whenever, day or night, if he needed me.   The thought of him putting himself out there at risk of being bashed or assaulted gave me chills. 

That was two years ago.  He had never once taken that offer.  I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t stared at the ceiling at night wondering where he was or if he’d call me.  I’ve done that more times than I can count.  I can’t help it.  I’m concerned. Well, there might be more motive than that.

I’ve always had a certain attraction to him.  What’s not to like.  He’s built, slim.  Muscular, but not hulkingly so.  Dark, unruly hair.  Crooked grin.   Sweet in a way that lets everyone know he can be counted on.  Humorous with a dry edge.  A voice that could melt butter.  Oh, and when he laughs, it’s infectious. 

So, yeah, I’m not oblivious to the Gage charms.  For two years I’ve kept his secret without question or pause.   I’ve taken care of his medical needs and preached the use of condoms and safety.  He’ll seek me out during work hours occasionally if he needs a quick something or a look-over.  I’ve given him a shot or two of penicillin when needed but I’ve only just been that person to him.  We don’t talk about it or what his habits are.  He doesn’t ask about mine.  I’m just the doctor he trusts. 

Up until last week I had assumed that his habits—no, I don’t have detailed name and date recordings but I do know that he is definitely not going without these days—are his own life choice.  He likes running the circuit, new guy every weekend.  Apparently I was wrong. 

We were at the annual Fireman’s Ball.  Joe and I always bring Dixie together.  When those two finally go public with their relationship, I’m certain I’ll be tossed aside but until then, they are my beard.  They know about me and how I feel about dating women even if it is only for show so we go as a threesome.  It takes the pressure off of me, nobody thinks a thing about it.   Again, everyone chalks it up to the fact that I’m a cold-hearted, bastard with no time for a social life and therefore I escort my right hand nurse along with my right hand physician.  No problem.  Of course, the three of us usually sit at a table with the rest of the hospital gang until late in the evening.  When all the duds leave us cool people to close the place down, Roy, Joanne and Johnny mosey over to our table and we all take turns dancing with the girls.  Mostly though, we drink, we talk, we laugh, we figure out the meaning of life.   This time, Roy and Joanne had already figured out the meaning of life, however.   Apparently, it was marriage.   Well naturally.  Get a room!  I love them to death but jeez, nobody is that in love.  And naturally, Johnny was the target for the preaching of the sanctity of marriage and how he should abandon his way of life.

“If you tell me you’re happy dating a different girl every single weekend Johnny, I’ll leave you alone.  I promise.”  Joanne began.

Johnny flashed his crooked grin.  “I don’t look happy, Jo?”

She searched for the right word.  “You look entertained.  I don’t think you’re happy, no.”

Johnny raised his glass.  “To entertainment.”

Joanne was the only one to not raise her glass.  “Don’t you want that one special person, Johnny?  That one to come home to?  The one you can pour your heart out to that will love you unquestioningly, undyingly?”

Jeezis Christ if she spouts ‘ _love is never having to say you’re sorry’_ I’ll fucking hurl.

Johnny set his glass down slowly and swallowed the amber liquid.  His smile was gone.  He stared at the glass before returning Joanne’s gaze.  “More than you’ll ever know.” 

Unfortunately that was the end of that party and I had my suspicions about just how many single cousins Joanne had but, my heart melted at the sight.  It was the first time I had thought that his lifestyle was not his choice but rather the only thing he thought he could have.  I understood feeling stuck.  I’m stuck living the life of a fucking monk and I’m a damn good-looking guy.  A doctor no less.  I should be getting my rocks off like crazy.  It’s 1976 and I live in LA.  I mean, what the fuck, right?  I digress.  Johnny was my focus.  He deserves a better life.  Do people even ask for his name before they take him to their bed…or hell, more likely they push him up against some random wall in a club or a booth.  He could have me.   

But, I don’t want meaningless.  I don’t want an endless maelstrom of mindless fucks.  If I wanted notches on my belt, I could hit the bars, the arcades or the bath houses like everyone else …like Johnny does.  That’s just not what I want.  Does that make me sappy or just old?  He could have me but he’d have to want to keep me.   I’m not sure if he was saying that to Jo the other night to simply get her to shut up or if he really meant it.  If he didn’t mean it, he deserves an Oscar for the performance but if he did mean it, maybe I could nudge my way in there somewhere?  Maybe. 

I’m biting my stupid thumb and some drop-dead gorgeous, red-head walks in.  I’m certain she thinks I’m   psycho sitting in the stairwell sucking my thumb.  God, the fucking thing stings.  Hope she doesn’t call the cops.   I stand wiping my thumb on my jeans, resolute on accomplishing my mission this time.  I open the door to the stairwell and enter the too-familiar hall.  Hello Fred’s cousin.  Hello, Johnny’s door.  Oh, hi Fred.  Long time no see.  Dammit!!  I turn around to find Johnny coming out of his apartment. 

I flash him a brilliant grin and a so-surprised-to-see-you face.  “Oh, hi Johnny…uh…”  Do not finish the rest of that sentence you fucking idiot.

His surprised face is about as genuine as mine wasn’t.  “Hi.”

I wave like a dumbass and push the elevator button as if that’s going to save me.  I may as well put my hands over my eyes and pretend I’m not here. 

“Doc?”

I push the button again.  “You goin’ out?”  Of course he’s going out.  He looks scrumptious in a way that should be illegal.  Tight shirt, tight hip-hugger jeans and ridiculously sexy boots that made his legs look even longer.  Instantly I think about those legs wrapped around me and I’m a melted pile of goo unable to put two intelligent words together. 

“Doc?”

I push the button again.

“Did you need somethin’ doc?”

“Huh-uh.”  I shake my head vehemently.

I do not make eye contact but I know he raised an eyebrow at me.  “Huh-uh?”  He returns laughing.

Okay, Brackett.  You’ve made your bed, time to lie in it.  I turn to face him resigned to my fate.  He’s trying not to outright laugh at me.  “Do you have a minute?”

“Sure doc.  C’mon in.” We walk the few steps to his apartment.   He opens the door with his key and walks in ahead of me. 

“Mmmmph…”  As soon as I’m in he pushes me up against the wall and plunges his tongue down my throat.  My shirt is hefted up to my armpits.  He’s pinching my nipples and the kiss turns less hungry, more passionate, more of a two player mission.  My head swoons.  I’m dizzy.  Well, hell I’ve been celibate for eternity it feels like, so no judging!  He kisses my neck, he bites my earlobe.  He pulls my arms above my head and pins them there.  Oh, my god, oh yes.  He’s biting my lower lip.  His eyes are incredible.  I’m melting and swooning.  I’m ruined for anyone else but this man.  He grins before running his hands down my arms and clamping his teeth around my nipple.  My arms are still above my head.  They aren’t physically tied or anything but I can’t move them just the same.  His hands are working my belt.  My stomach quivers under his light touch to the sensitive region.  Soon I am naked from armpits to ankles and his fully clothed body is writhing against mine.  And it is hot in a way that I have NEVER felt before.  It’s open, it’s submissive, it’s dirty and my god, I want him.  NOW. 

He’s on his knees and he looks up at me.  I don’t know how I can stand to look into his eyes, they melt me making my resolve that much weaker.  What was my resolve again?  I don’t remember except that he has this look of sheer lust and I take a moment to imagine what he sees from the angle.  My arms are still locked above my head and I’m not sure if that’s selfishness or just plain brain melt.  My feet are a good one and a half feet from the door itself and my shoulders are planted against the door with my hips jutted out.  My nipples are hard as nails, I have goosebumps…everywhere.  My ass is clenched tight.  My cock is way harder than my nipples and my balls are tight against my body.  Hmmm….what could I possibly want?  He knows exactly what I want as he takes my cock in hand and swallows me whole.  I throw my head back and scream out his name.  Oh sonofabitch!  Skilled does not even describe the talent shown here today.  Just when I think he’s going to pull my come right out of my cock himself, he stopped. 

I vaguely feel stroking, kissing, a finger playing with my ass.  The build up is so sweet.  I lift my foot, I have no idea why, then the other.  My shirt is gone. 

I’m sitting in a chair, Johnny is sitting astride me.  He reaches back to line my cock up to enter him.  I grab his hips.  Wait.  Oh dear lord, please….those eyes, that look.  He owns me.  He showers my face with kisses, bites my bottom lip, makes the kiss deeper.  Soon I feel a tightness surrounding my cock, squeezing me.  It’s a creamy heaven center surrounded by a layer of pure bliss and wrapped in nirvana[B1] [MAV2] .  He’s tentative at first.  His muscles clench around me.  Soon he’s riding, he’s panting and moaning. 

This entire time I’ve been a bystander but I look up at him and he looks so damn sexy fucking himself on my cock.  I can’t stand the impossibility of it all.  I don’t know why I’m suddenly thinking this isn’t enough but[MAV3] , I wrap my arms around him holding him to me while I sink to the floor on my knees.  I lay him down gently on the floor.  His legs wrap around me as I lift his buttocks up onto my lap.  His hips cant up and his buttocks tighten as he continues to move up and down on me.  I take him in hand and stroke him.  I get the angle just right and take him into my mouth.  It’s not an easy feat but I suck him into my mouth like the pro I used to be once upon a time.  Just like riding a bike I guess. 

I’m so close to blowing inside of him.  So close.  I concentrate and stave off the impending orgasm.  I want this to last.  He means more to me than a quick, foyer fuck[B4] [MAV5] .  I can prove it. 

“God, Johnny.  You’re so beautiful.” 

He smirks at my comment.  He has no idea. 

I push forward hooking my arms under his knees.  I kiss him.  He looks surprised.  I grab his hips and hold him still.  Slower, I want this slower.  I lazily push myself into him as I explore his mouth with my tongue.  This is what I had to tell him.  This.  I’m not here to fuck him and use him like everyone else.  That was what he thought when he saw me in the hall.  I was just like everyone else.  I didn’t come here for that.  I want more.  I want all of Johnny, not just his body[MAV6] .  Oh, his body was all hard lines and harsh angles and pliable flesh.  It felt good, every inch of it under my hands.  I sat back on my haunches and looked at where my dick was sinking into him.  I slowly thrust in and out watching.  I wet my thumb—the one that wasn’t pricked by the stupid roses in my car—and rubbed his perineum pushing the opening wider, lipping his entrance around my cock.  I pulled out almost all the way and let my thumb ride in against the side of my cock, stretching him, opening him for me.  He moaned. 

“Am I hitting your prostate at all?”

He looked at me questioningly and shook his head. 

I changed my angle and tried another thrust inward.  I watched his face.  That wasn’t it either.  Sometimes it just takes practice.  Sometimes people just don’t ever get it right.  I wasn’t a quitter[B7] [MAV8] .  I knew it was there.  I do know this body somewhat.  Not in this way, but I know it’s there.  I pulled my cock out and replaced it with two searching fingers. 

He pulled his legs up to allow me better access.  It only took these practiced hands a moment to find the prize.  I finger fucked his butt nailing that spot over and over.  His eyes roll back into his head, he’s writhing, breathless. “Come for me baby.  I want to see you come.”

“Please…please…inside me.”  His eyes are clenched as he grabs the backs of his thighs and pulls his legs up and apart.  So beautiful.

He wants to come with me inside him and I want him to come while I’m  getting that sweet spot just right.  I know it’s the most intense orgasm ever and I want him to have that intensity with me.  I keep fucking into his prostate.  He won’t release.  I hope I can nail it with my cock on the first try because I’m  not much longer for this world as I’m  certain he isn’t either. 

I came, I saw, I fucked.  Not necessarily in that order.  I drop my angle perfectly and nailed it on the first shot.  I own that spot.  I keep that perfect angle and I’m so close, so close.  Johnny suddenly tightens around my cock and stiffens and I see this complete and utterly blissful look before …well, nothing.  I come so hard I black out right on top of him[MAV9] .  Now that’s class[B10] [MAV11] ! 

I wake up a moment later to a concerned look on Johnny’s face.  I pull out gently and I’m certain we’ll be cleaning come out of hidden nooks and crannies for a week.   I kiss him gently, reverently.   He looked shattered.  Like he didn’t expect a kiss afterwards.  Maybe like he expected me to just jump up and get dressed.  He looked like he wasn’t expecting me to kiss him like I really meant to.  Wanted to.

“Johnny, I didn’t come over here for this.”

“Oh.”  And I shattered him even more.  Yes, as a matter of fact people do call me Prince Charming. 

“I mean, I didn’t come here to be just another guy.  I came to tell you how I feel about you.”

“How you feel about me?”

“Well, before you…rendered me speechless.  That was my intent, yes.”

Johnny smiled.  “I rendered you speechless?”

“With your wicked, dirty ways.  Yes.”  I smiled and kissed his bottom lip.  And we’re relaxing, just two guys talking here.  I can be charming.  I got this[MAV12] .  

“So…”  He looks so confused the poor thing. “… you came here to tell me…what exactly?”

“That I have feelings for you.”  Didn’t I already say that.

“I don’t know what that means.  Lot’s of people have feelings for me.  They feel like fucking me and so they do.  That’s a feeling.  How are you not like the others?  What are you talking about?  Specifically.”

Oh my god, I’m not like them.  “I’m talking about spending the night…sleeping with my arms around you…kissing you awake in the morning…having coffee and breakfast in the morning…and talking about our day every evening…everyday for…”  Gulp.  Should I? “ …forever.” 

The look of confusion turns into something else but I can’t read it.  I’ve never seen this look before.  He’s stoic and just staring at me.  I’m not sure if I’ve rendered him speechless in a good way or a bad way but my heart is beating a mile a minute and just when I think I couldn’t possibly wait another, he smiles and snickers a bit.  “You think I’m cute?”

I roll my eyes.  “Oh, you’re cute alright.”  I growled and bit his neck. 

“You want to date me?  Make an honest man out of me?”  He sounded smug.  And so fucking sexy. 

 “Uh-huh.”  I bit his earlobe. 

He pushed me off half-heartedly.  “Hey, none of that now.  You’re getting a little fresh don’tcha think?  We’re courting.  You’ll have to work up to being allowed to bite my earlobe or any other such erogenous areas.  Might take a few dates.”  He smiled at me as I pulled back to look at him.

“You know your come is drying on my stomach now right?”

“Hey, mister, no more fresh talk.”  He batted at me and I plop down next to him.  I’m surprised he didn’t pull his clothes and cover himself up. 

I put my arm up and he rolled in to snuggle against me.   “Ew!”  Yep, we’ll be cleaning those nooks and crannies for the next week. 

He squirms into me even more making the wet spot not so much a spot as a full-fledged area.  He laughs.  I like seeing him laugh.

 “I am… attracted to you.”  Ya think!!  “Very much attracted to you and I don’t want to presume anything but I would really appreciate it if you would stop going out…prowling.”

“Prowling?  I’m a prowler?”  Thank god he’s laughing.  I know what I’m asking.

I make eye contact once again to make sure I have his attention.  “Listen to me.  I’m saying that I really like you.”

“Obviously.”

“Yes, well…I suppose I … this sort of started off no different than what you usually have…I’m sorry about that.  It was not my intention to do that. 

  
“But, I rendered you speechless.”

“Yes…you did, smartass.  Anyway, what I’m saying is that I’m interested in you.  I really hope it gets to the point where all you want to do is spend as much time with me as I want to spend with you.  I hope so but in the mean time I cannot deal with you going out …prowling or hunting or looking for the next fuck, whatever  you call it.  I hate the thought of you putting yourself in harms way like that.  Your job, holy shit, is bad enough but to throw yourself in harms way on purpose…”  I shuddered.  “I understand if you have others…that you might want to …keep…”

“Fuck?”

“Or, fuck, yes.  But, I really would like it if you would please stop going out…searching.”

“You wanna go steady?”

“Will you stop being so tenacious.”   I’m not pissed but I really have no idea how he really feels and he’s obfuscating with humor.   I understand but it’s a bit frustrating.  “I just think …well yeah, I wanna go steady.”  I stop momentarily.  It sounds good.  “But, if it’s too early at this juncture, I’ll settle for what you can give me until you can give me more.”  God, I sound like such a geek with the ‘At this juncture’. 

Johnny smiled against my chest.  “Well, at this juncture…”  He’s teasing me.  Funny.  But he’s giving me no real answers.  I think he doesn’t know what to think.  I think he’s been told this before.  I should have stopped him at the door.  Maybe fucking him within five feet of the front door kinda thins out my proclamation.  “I think I could abandon my wicked ways for you.”  He twirled a finger around the hair on my chest.  I pulled him in closer.  Guess I’ll just have to prove it to him.  I’ve got time.  We really should get up off the floor and find the bedroom soon.  “Hey, Kel?”

“Yea?”

“Where’s my flowers?”

Smartass little shit.  I pulled out my abused thumb for his inspection.  “Actually, they’re in the car.”

He wouldn’t stop laughing long enough to say goodnight.  Yep, I’m keeping him.

 

The end     

 

 

 


End file.
